Daisuki Nano Ni
Daisuki Nano Ni is the second opening of the Zetsuen no Tempest anime series. It is sung by Kylee. Lyrics Romaji Seiippai meiippai ima wo ikiyou Sou yatte ikite kita kedo Ienai ienai sayonara nante Konna ni daisuki na no ni Mou wakareyou to Kimi no koe ga kikoeta shunkan Mou masshiro ni natte Karadajuu ni hashitta hibana Kimi no koto wo wasureru koto ga Mae ni susundeku koto na no? Wakaranai yo nakete kuru yo Seiippai meiippai ima wo ikiyou Sou yatte ikite kita kedo Ienai ienai sayonara nante Konna ni daisuki na no ni Nee ya na toko nara naoseru you ni Ganbaritai kara Nee nan demo hanashite sonna fuu ni Yasashiku　shinaide Kimi no sei ja nai nante zurui yo Kenka yori mo motto samishii Butsukariatta kako ni modoshite Furetai furetai kimi no taion Kokoro tsumetasugiru yo Yametai yametai konna watashi Dou yatte waraeba ii no Zettai ni eien ni zutto issho dayo Sou yatte hanashite ita ne Ienai ienai sayonara nante Gomen komaraseteru ne Seiippai meiippai ima wo ikiyou Sou yatte ikite kita nda Kienai kienai kimi no zenbu Konna ni daisuki na no ni Kanji 精一杯　目一杯　今を生きよう そうやって　生きて来たけど 言えない　言えない　さよならなんて こんなに　大好きなのに もう　別れようと キミの声が　聞こえた瞬間 もう　真っ白になって 体中に　走った火花 キミのことを　忘れることが 前に進んでくことなの? 分からないよ　泣けてくるよ 精一杯　目一杯　今を生きよう そうやって　生きて来たけど 言えない　言えない　さよならなんて こんなに　大好きなのに ねぇ　ヤなとこなら　直せるように 頑張りたいから ねぇ　何でも話して　そんな風に やさしくしないで キミのせいじゃないなんて　ズルいよ ケンカよりも　もっと寂しい ぶつかり合った　過去に戻して 触れたい　触れたい　キミの体温 心冷たすぎるよ やめたい　やめたい　こんな私 どうやって　笑えばいいの 絶対に　永遠に　ずっと一緒だよ そうやって　話していたね 言えない　言えない　さよならなんて ゴメン　困らせてるね 精一杯　目一杯　今を生きよう そうやって　生きて来たんだ 消えない　消えない　キミの全部 こんなに　大好きなのに English With all my heart, with all my might, I'll go on living And just like that, I came through life, but I can't say it, I can't say goodbye Even though I love you The moment I heard your voice say Let's break up, I became pale white And sparks ran throughout my body Must I forget about you to move on? I don't know so I'm crying With all my heart, with all my might, I'll go on living And just like that, I came through life, but I can't say it, I can't say goodbye, Even though I love you Hey, if there's something wrong with me I'll hang in there to fix it Hey, tell me anything, don't be gentle Like that Saying, "It's not your fault", is really unfair you know It's even more desolate, than our fighting Go back to the past where we used to clash with each other I want to feel, I want to feel your temperature my heart is so cold I want to stop, I want to stop... How can such a me Go about smiling? We're absolutely for eternity going to be together for ever That's what we used to say I can't say I can't say goodbye I'm sorry, I'm putting you on the spot aren't I With all my heart, with all my might, I'll go on living And just like that, I came through life Everything about you, can't disappear, it can't I love you and yet... Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Opening